Contract Under the Small Dying Will Flame
by RukawaGF
Summary: TYLHibari's second day training of Tsuna. Tsuna was pretty thoroughly bitten to death with enough bruises and wounds that would make him sore the next morning. Spoiler up to ch. 161. Ten years Later Hibari x Dying Will Tsuna yaoi 1827


Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Title: Contract Under the Small Dying Will Flame

Pairing: TYL1827 - Ten Years Later Hibari x Dying Will Tsuna

Rating: NC-17?

Warning: SPOILER up to chapter 161. This happens between Chapter 161-162. Also... possible smut if you read between lines.

Credits: raenefmignon for helping me with grammar check.

Summary: TYLHibari's second day training of Tsuna.

Dedicated to: crazeizumi because she's been wanting 1827... treat because she was telling me how perverted TYL Hibari was.

It was the second day of their training since the now ten-years-older Hibari decided that he'd personally train Tsuna. Tsuna was pretty thoroughly bitten to death with enough bruises and wounds that would make him sore the next morning. Lal sighed in disgust and had left the room within 20 minutes of Hibari's training with Tsuna.

Within an hour of Hibari's intensive training spar that was more one sided, Hibari stopped his relentless attack and watched Tsuna crumpled in a corner, trying to catch his breath. Tsuna wiped the blood that came down his temple and tried to get up from the creator that he built around him while avoiding Hibari's attack. Too weak and tired, Tsuna's hand slipped and he fell back down again. His flame on his head was slowly diminishing but he held onto it desperately.

Hibari sighed and lowered his gaze and his tonfa, along with his will to continue this pathetic fight.

"You still do not thrill me, not like you used to before nor like yesterday for that one moment. I was hoping you'd do better today but I guess I thought too highly of you." The older Hibari said without much emotion but perhaps with a hint of pity and disgust.

"I… I can still continue…." Tsuna said as he tried to reclaim his flames in his fists.

"Any more, and I would leave permanent damages on you and then we wouldn't be able to continue tomorrow where we left off today." Hibari calmly replied back in his matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Tsuna felt his ribs and had to agree. Though Hibari's prowl did not diminish, he did not fully attack him on his vital points nor break any of his bones. Self-control wasn't one of Hibari's strong points. Was it because ten years later, Hibari had grown fond of him in the years Tsuna did not know of?

No, Tsuna thought to himself. That was not the case. It wasn't out of kindness that Hibari did not finish him off. Nor was it out of compassion that Hibari had agreed to personally train him. Hibari ten years ago wasn't the type to do favors without profit. And Hibari ten years later wasn't the type to help the weak either. Tsuna's keen foresight and intuition told him that he knew it was something else altogether.

"You still do not thrill me. Right now, you are just a pathetic boy from the past. We don't need you in this era if you keep this up."

Tsuna grimaced. It was true. He still could not get his flames under his control. It was more like he was flailing wildly in the air, trying out different types of flames and just reacting to defend himself against Hibari's attacks. Even now, his flames were small and weak as he tried to re-kindle them with no avail.

"Just give me one more chance…" Tsuna started to say but he was quickly cut off as the much more experienced fighter continued.

"Do you know why I agreed to train you? Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as he opened his box and retracted his hedgehogs.

Tsuna stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at Hibari in confusion. Now that he thought about it, he didn't. What could possibly motivate a man like Hibari to train a weaker fighter?

"I agreed to train you under one condition." Hibari said as he put the box back into his pocket. Then he slowly walked towards Tsuna. The shoes clacked against the floor and echoed throughout the large, empty arena.

"Reborn promised me that once you pass the Vongola trial, I would be allowed to fight you to my heart's content. That was the condition." Hibari said as he continued to draw closer and closer to Tsuna. Tsuna quietly listened as his dying will flame flickered and slowly started to fade.

"With no rules, no boundaries. I can be as harsh as I want, as brutal as I want. I can even kill you, if I wanted to." Hibari said as he reached his destination and stood in front of Tsuna. He looked down at him with a glint in his eyes. Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You've finally gotten to the point where you were no long just an 'interesting' herbivore that fluctuated from a weak one to strong one within a flash of a second. You've finally grown to become someone that thrilled me as much as that baby did. Fighting and biting you to death to my heart's content became my desire." Hibari said in a low voice as he towered over Tsuna.

"But unfortunately, you were the heir of Vongola. And I was a guardian without realizing the scheme that baby pulled me into. There were too many barriers, too many around you that blocked me from fighting you without any hindrance." Hibari bent down and lowered his head to meet Tsuna's eyes.

"You inflamed me with those provocative eyes of yours." Hibari whispered darkly with a mix of hidden threat.

A chill set in Tsuna's heart as he met Hibari's dangerous gaze. But Tsuna refused to back down and glared right back at the man who forced him to fight back. His dying will and determination to grow stronger forbade him from backing down.

Hibari smiled with undisguised pleasure at Tsuna's determined gaze.

"It's that look I want from you." Hibari said as he crouched down dangerously close in front of Tsuna.

"That determination. That intent to kill. That resolve to let no one stand in your path. The will that glows like a holy saint and yet brings down hell to those you wish to crush," Hibari said, drawing his head even closer as he looked fixedly into Tsuna's eyes.

"I want to violate it." Hibari said as he licked the blood that ran down Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna flinched as Hibari's tongue stung his cheek. But Tsuna was too weak and worn to lift his arms to push him away.

"And penetrate you deeply into that pure heart of yours. And crush it with my own hands." Hibari said as he licked at the wound that continued to secrete blood down Tsuna's cheek.

"You're too weak now to thrill me properly. But I will make sure that within these short days you will grow stronger. Strong enough to thrill me again." Hibari said as he lowered his head down to Tsuna's neck and lightly bit down on it. "I'll make sure your body remembers every single pain I inflict. I'll embed every scar I leave into your memory." Hibari continued to say between his bites. Tsuna trembled at each contact and his flame flickered between one bite to another.

"I will drill you until you can no longer stand up straight. I will make sure each thrust I drive into your body leaves a permanent mark on your skills. And I'll hone and break your skills in the fire like a blacksmith with his favorite blade until you exhaust yourself. I will pry open all your abilities and make sure there is nothing unexposed. I will make sure you have nothing concealed within you once I'm through with you. I will not let you go until you thrill me the way you used to thrill me."

Tsuna shivered as he felt each word from Hibari's mouth pierce him, leaving behind trails of fresh wounds in his heart. Hibari's hands burned Tsuna's arms and waist as they wrapped around him. Hibari's fingers stroked Tsuna's fresh bleeding wounds that stung him like electricity. Hibari's bites and sucks on Tsuna's neck only stimulated his growing pain all the more. Tsuna tried to calm his heart and regulate his breathing that was already ragged from his previous rigorous fight with Hibari.

"Hi…. Hibari-san…." Tsuna managed to moan the name out loud between his difficult breathing. Tsuna flinched as the sucking deepened and he grabbed onto his assailant out of reflex.

The half-biting and half-sucking intensified. When Tsuna could not stand the pain on his neck anymore, Hibari let him go, leaving a mixture of blood and saliva on his lips and down Tsuna's neck.

"Once you grow strong enough to thrill me again, then I'll bite you to death." Hibari finished as he held Tsuna's body close against him. "And that will fulfill your promise to me for training a weak herbivore like you." Hibari licked the wound on Tsuna's neck to close their deal.

And Tsuna and Hibari both shivered in their embrace as they sealed their contract under the small dying will flame that finally burnt out.


End file.
